


You're Bloody Attractive

by NewtiegotBooty



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for "You think I’m nervous because you’re interviewing me for this high end job but actually it’s because you’re stupidly hot” for Minewt<br/>Originally a tumblr fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Bloody Attractive

             When Newt agreed to an interview for a significantly high paying job, he wasn’t nervous. Not even a little bit. He knew he was qualified and would have no trouble transitioning. But when he showed up and the saw the guy that would be interviewing him, he was sure he was going to die. He retreated back around the corner and took a deep breath.

“I can do this…” He murmured, standing up straight and marching back around the corner. Only to run straight into the interviewer.

“Whoa, sorry about that.” The man offered Newt a hand to pull him up. They looked at each other for a moment before Newt found it in himself to speak.

“No… I wasn’t watching where I was going…” His voice was much weaker than he had hoped it would be.

“Are you here for the interview?”

Newt nodded.

“Great! I’m Minho, we can talk in my office.” He led the way back, gesturing for Newt to take a seat. Minho asked the usual questions for an interview, looked over Newt’s resume, and then asked a few questions the pertained to the company. Newt stuttered his answers, sometimes taking too long to speak and other times tripping over words in his haste to get them out. Minho’s face didn’t betray anything, he remained professional throughout the entire interview.

“I know this is a pretty serious job, but there’s no reason to be nervous about it. You’re very qualified and you conducted yourself well.” Minho smiled and rose to his feet.

“Uh…” Newt tried. “You’re bloody attractive, actually.”

Minho blinked at him. “I’m sorry?”

Newt felt his face go red. “It’s because you’re attractive.” He tried again. “Not because of the job.”

Minho laughed. “Oh. Well I’m glad you think so.” He offered Newt his hand. “I thought the same thing when I saw you.”

Newt’s eyes went wide and he swore his stomach flipped.

“You’ll be hearing from us soon, Mr. Newton.” Minho winked as he escorted Newt back to the elevator. Once the doors had closed and Newt was safely out of Minho’s sight, he thumped his head against the wall.


End file.
